Golf is a very popular sport throughout the world. Each year golfers spend millions of dollars on different aspects of this game. However, each golfer has a strong desire to improve his or her game and they spend substantial amount of monies for such improvements. For example, some golfers try to improve their game by having professionals give them training and lessons, while others try to improve their game by practicing the game on the golf course. Still others use a variety of golf training aids and devices to improve their game.
Presently there are numerous different golf swing training devices and tools that are available to the golfers so that they can improve their game.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,396 (William P. Wendt), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an exercise device for improving a golf swing comprising a grip on an upper end of a shaft, a series of perforated circular discs weighing one, two, four, eight and sixteen ounces, respectively, adapted to fit securely on the shaft, proceeding geometrically in weight and a system for releasably securing any combination of the perforated discs on a lower end of the shaft.
Another golf swing trainer device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,157 (James W. Sorenson), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, where a golf swing strength trainer has a shaft of length not greater than that of a standard golf club shaft. A golf grip is fixed to one end of the shaft. A golf club head is fixed to the other end of the shaft. A pair of substantially equal weights is fixed concentrically on the shaft, one on each end of the grip, the center of gravity of the weights taken together being located substantially at a lengthwise center of the grip. Preferably, the weights abut the opposite ends of the grip. The muscles respond to the total weight of the trainer, which serves to increase strength, and which is the primary goal of the strength trainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,490 (Teruki Namba), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a golf swing training tool which comprises a plurality of blade portions and an attaching portion for detachably attaching these blade portions to an axial member for golf swinging, wherein the blade portions are radially disposed around an axis of the axial member when being attached to the axial member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,068 (Lynn Ray), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a golf swing training device for improving muscle strength and club head speed. A golf swing training device comprising: a head cover, wherein the head cover further comprises a closure flap; at least one air catch coupled to the head cover, wherein the at least one air catch allows air to flow through; and a sock coupled to the at least one air catch. Alternate embodiments comprising: a head cover, wherein the head cover further comprises a closure flap; and at least one air catch coupled to the head cover wherein the at least one air catch comprises a pocket. Further embodiments comprising: a head cover, wherein the head cover further comprises an opening which allows a club shaft to pass through; at least one air catch coupled to the head cover; and a sock coupled to the at least one air catch.
However, there are still many problems with golf swing strength training tools and aids. For example, golf swing strength trainers that presently exist are heavy and/or awkward making them difficult to carry to and from the golf course or driving range. Also, current golf swing strength training aids are independent structures and do not attach to the golfers regular set of golf clubs. The difference between the grip on the golfer's regular clubs and the grip on any of the golf swing strength training aid may cause the golfer discomfort in switching back and forth between the clubs and the training aid. This discomfort may negatively impact the golfer's entire swing.
Accordingly, what is needed is a golf strength training aid that temporarily attaches to the golfer's regular set of clubs, and that is light and easy to carry to and from the driving range, and which also allows a golfer to practice their golf swings at most all locations where there is clearance to be able to swing a golf club.
Therefore, there is a need for an improvement in a golf training device and for a method thereof.
Furthermore, this invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive golf training device and a method thereof.